unofficial_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200215-history
T1 Cunningham
American, Tier I, Light Tank Pros: *Fastest tier I *Good hull traverse Cons: *Poor armor *Rear mounted turret *Slow turret traverse Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver Leads To: *T2 Medium *M2 Light *T18 *T57 History James Cunningham, Son and Co. T1 Cunningham Prototypes were developed by James Cunningham, Son and Company (Rochester NY) from 1927 through 1928. Various modifications of the vehicle were tested until 1934. However the tank never saw mass production. The in-game vehicle would represent the T1E1 or T1E2 versions depending on how it is configured. The final version of the T1 was the T1E6. Stats Tier:I Hit Points:105 Hit Points Top:115 Weight:7.21/7.60 Weight Top:7.56/8.30 Horsepower:110 Horsepower Top:132 Power To Weight Ratio:15.27 Power To Weight Ratio Top:17.46 Transmission:Mechanical Speed Limit:41 Traverse Speed:34 Taverse Speed Top:38 Hull Armor:10/10/10 Turret Armor:10/10/10 Turret Armor Top:10/10/10 Standard Shell Damage:23-38 Standard Shell Damage Top:9-15 Standard Shell Penatration:21-35 Standard Shell Penatration Top:23-38 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Rate Of Fire Top:78.26 Turret Traverse Speed:39 Turret Traverse Speed Top:35 View Range:240 View Range Top:280 Signal Range:90 Signal Range Top:265 Modules '---Turrets---' Cunningham D1 Tier:I Armor:10/10/10 Traverse Speed:39 View Range:240 Weight:700 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver '---Guns compatible with this turret---' 37mm Gun M1916 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:104 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:0 Silver/2 Gold/8 Silver Shell Damage:23-38/23-38/27-45 Shell Penatration:21-35/34-56/14-24 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Average Damage:30/30/36 Average Penatration:28/45/19 Accuracy:0.54 Aiming Time:2.5 Weight:104 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver 37mm Semiautomatic Gun M1924 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:100 Bursts In A Clip:5 Shells In A Burst:1 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:0 Silver/2 Gold/8 Silver Shell Damage:23-38/23-38/27-45 Shell Penatration:25-41/40-66/14-24 Rate Of Fire:30.00 Average Damage:30/30/36 Average Penatration:33/53/19 Accuracy:0.51 Aiming Time:2.5 Weight:65 Research Price:30 Price:1,900 Silver Cunningham D2 (turret) Tier:II Armor:10/10/10 Traverse Speed:35 View Range:280 Weight:950 Research Price:40 Price:200 Silver '---Guns compatible with this turret---' 37mm Gun M1916 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:104 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:0 Silver/2 Gold/8 Silver Shell Damage:23-38/23-38/27-45 Shell Penatration:21-35/34-56/14-24 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Average Damage:30/30/36 Average Penatration:28/45/19 Accuracy:0.54 Aiming Time:2.5 Weight:104 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver 37mm Semiautomatic Gun M1924 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:100 Bursts In A Clip:5 Shells In A Burst:1 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:0 Silver/2 Gold/8 Silver Shell Damage:23-38/23-38/27-45 Shell Penatration:25-41/40-66/14-24 Rate Of Fire:30.00 Average Damage:30/30/36 Average Penatration:33/53/19 Accuracy:0.51 Aiming time:2.6 Weight:65 Research Price:30 Price:1,900 Silver 37mm Browning Semiautomatic Gun Tier:II Caliber:37 Ammo:100 Bursts In A Clip:5 Shells In A Burst:1 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:0 Silver/1 Gold/8 Silver Shell Damage:23-38/23-38/27-45 Shell Penatration:29-49/47-79/14-24 Rate Of Fire:30.00 Average Damage:30/30/36 Average Penatraton:39/63/19 Accuaracy:0.47 Aiming Time:2.5 Weight:65 Research Price:40 Price:2,200 Silver 20mm Hispano-Suiza Birgikt Gun Tier:II Caliber:20 Ammo:360 Bursts In A Clip:5 Shells In A Burst:3 Shell Type:AP/APCR Shell Price:2 Silver/1 Gold Shell Damage:9-15/9-15 Shell Penatration:23-38/31-51 Rate Of Fire:78.26 Average Damage:12/12 Average Penatration:30/41 Accuracy:0.50 Aiming Time:1.9 Weight:68 Research Price:140 Price:2,600 Silver '---Engines---' Cunningham V-type Tier:I Horsepower:110 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:200 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver Cunningham V8 Tier:II Horsepower:132 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:300 Research Price:60 Price:650 Silver '---Suspentions---' Cunningham E1 Tier:I Load Limit:7.60 Traverse Speed:34 Weight:2,000 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver Cunningham E2 Tier:II Load Limit:8.30 Traverse Speed:38 Weight:2,000 Research Price:70 Price:500 Silver '---Radios---' Signal Flags Tier:I Signal Range:90 Weight:1 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver SCR 200 Tier:II Signal Range:265 Weight:40 Research Price:30 Price:180 Silver Crew *Commander *Driver Consumables *Manual Fire Extinguisher *Small First Aid Kit *Small Repair Kit *100-Octane Gasoline *Automatic Fire Extinguisher *Large First Aid Kit *Large Repair Kit *105-Octane Gasoline *Case Of Cola Equipment *Improved Ventilation Class 1 *Light Spall Liner *Camouflage Net *Binocular Telescope *Coated Optics *Enhanced Gun Laying Drive *Toolbox Camouflage Price: *Permanent:25 Gold *30 Days:10,000 *7 Days:2,500 Category:American Tanks